Skye McCole Bartusiak
Houston, Texas, USA | died = Houston, Texas, USA | role = Megan Matheson}} Skye McCole Bartusiak played Megan Matheson during Season 2 of 24. Biography Skye was born in Houston, Texas. Her parents were Raymond Donald Bartusiak and Helen McCole. She is of Polish descent. She debuted as a child on the film The Prophet's Game (with Dennis Hopper) and later had roles on The Storm of the Century (with Colm Feore) and The Cider House Rules (with Kevin Chapman). However, her big break came in 2000, thanks to The Patriot, starring Mel Gibson. She played the role of Gibson's youngest daughter, hesitant to allow her father to fight in another war after her mother's death. Her emotional scenes led the way for other roles, including playing the young Marilyn Monroe in the TV miniseries Blonde (with Glenn Morshower). Following these successes, McCole was often been in demand for roles in major films, including Riding in Cars with Boys (with Drew Barrymore and Sara Gilbert) and Don't Say a Word (with Michael Douglas, Brittany Murphy, Shawn Doyle, and Paul Schulze), both in 2001. She also played the young Charlie McGee in the sequel to Firestarter, Firestarter 2: Rekindled (with Dennis Hopper), and had another role on the film Flashpoint (with DB Woodside and Billy Burke). After her role on the second season of 24, she entered the indie film world, making a critically-acclaimed appearance in the award-winning short film The Vest in 2003 and playing the part of The Girl in the new short Once Not Far from Home in 2005. In addition to cinematic enterprises, McCole Bartusiak also tried her hand at theatre, playing in The Miracle Worker alongside Hillary Swank, which had a two-week run at the Charlotte Theatre in North Carolina. In 2003, McCole Bartusiak returned to period drama with Love Comes Softly, and a year later she played the young Jackie in Against the Ropes alongside Meg Ryan. One of her strongest roles was as Franny Roberts in the horror film Boogeyman. In 2006 she took a lead role as Summer in the film Kill Your Darlings (with Benito Martinez), about a troubled teen who goes to extreme measures to gain the attention of her psychiatrist father. She was a good friend of Abigail and Spencer Breslin. Skye also appeared in other TV shows in addition to 24, including JAG (with Michael O'Neill), Providence (with Mary Page Keller), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and House M.D. Bartusiak passed away on , at the age of 21. According to her mother, she had been experiencing seizures shortly before her death. On October 13, 2014, it was reported that the cause of death was of an accidental overdose. Role on 24 McCole Bartusiak played the role of Megan Matheson, the young child that Kim Bauer takes care of during Season 2 of 24. She appeared in a total of 8 episodes, and was credited as a guest star. ''24'' credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * Official Website Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars